


Proxy

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Athrun realizes his importance...





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> October 21, 2008. One of the first things I ever wrote for CE.

Athrun was quite intimidated to ask, quite honestly, how the pair had conspired to seduce one another through him. Because there was no denying, that was what had happened. That was what they had done.

The interest - in each direction - was shared, of course, yet Athrun knew his place was a special one. He was a conduit between them - each thrust by Kira into his body was echoed into Cagalli's. If they didn't touch, it was somehow okay. They could maintain their love, with him in the middle, the perfect proxy. And yet he never felt used, only needed.

Which was really all he could ever find himself wanting.


End file.
